


fox trap

by Kaorinct



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Breathplay, Falling In Love, First Time Blow Jobs, Getting Together, M/M, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, Spin the Bottle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 21:06:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12176604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaorinct/pseuds/Kaorinct
Summary: It was hard to breathe, hard to think and really, really hard to stop himself.





	fox trap

“Are you sure you want me to go?” Ten sighed, tapping his fingers on the wooden table. “I don't know the guy at all. He’s your friend, not mine.”

“Come on, don’t be an ass. The more the merrier. No one forces you to personally entertain him or something.” Jaehyun put bottles of some pretty cheap-looking alcohol into the fridge.

Ten let out one more dramatic sigh and sat down, laying his head onto the tabletop, pressing his cheek against the cold surface. Sun decided to kill him, making this summer so hot that every step on the road left a defined print from where the heels sunk into it. Ten didn’t want to die this way; even more - he didn’t want to come to this welcome back party that Jaehyun and Taeyong were throwing for a guy Ten didn’t even know. 

The guy, Johnny, used to live in the city before his parents decided to move to Chicago, and everyone missed him ‘cause he’s cool or something. Jaehyun had even gone to Chicago a few times during winter breaks. That’s how “cool and awesome” that Johnny-guy was.

Ten couldn’t imagine throwing away the amount of money this crazy for essentially nothing. He could barely pay his rent, and attending dance classes he chose was not cheap as well.

Ten had moved to Korea not even a year ago, and he couldn’t get why he was carried along with everyone when he didn’t know the guy at all. Yet there he was, sitting in the middle of Jaehyun’s kitchen, trying to become one with the furniture.

Jaehyun finished stuffing the fridge and sat down in front of Ten, sipping on a canned soda. 

“Besides, you won’t be the only one who’s new. I think Taeyong invited some girls I don’t know, and there’ll be a bunch of Johnny’s childhood friends as well. Maybe you’ll find someone for yourself?”

Ten shot Jaehyun an unamused look. “Don’t you dare push my buttons, you asshole. I’m fully capable of finding someone by myself, thank you very much.”

Jaehyun chuckled and patted Ten’s head once more, just to make sure the styling (Ten wasted like half an hour on his hair this morning) was completely ruined. “Just don’t forget to shave your legs tomorrow.”

“Oh, fuck you, man.”

 

Ten was really, seriously, absolutely, completely, most definitely, going to fucking die. 

Not only had he to carry a good quarter of all the bags with food (and that was a lot, how much food did they need anyway?), Jaehyun handed him an umbrella two times bigger than Ten could possibly carry. It was heavy, his fingers were aching, and the heatwave wasn’t making things any better. Who thought a beach party would be a good idea?

It wasn’t that bad at first: Taeyong took his father’s van to pack everything they need, taking four people with him; Jaehyun chose his good old Ford to pick up the rest, including Ten and two girls. 

One of them Ten was not familiar with, but the other one made him happy as hell - Seulgi was coming too. 

Seulgi was pretty awesome, and Ten was blessed to be acquainted with someone like her: the girl was a strong ten out of ten - no pun intended: sexy, smart and could probably whoop anyone’s ass without breaking a sweat. How did he know? Well, she was in the same dance club as Ten, but in a senior group. He’s never actually had a chance to talk with her properly, and now he was sitting with her in the backseat of Jaehyun’s car. 

“So, Ten, tell me: how do you know Johnny? I thought you’re new to the city,” Seulgi smiled at Ten, leaving him dizzy for a moment.

“I... I don’t really know him,” he bit his lower lip, considering his answer. ”Jaehyun sorta asked me to come? Since we’re friends and all. He probably wants me to challenge Johnny for the title of his best friend.”

Seulgi laughed. “Okay, but I have to warn you - if it’s going to be a hand-to-hand combat... You have no chances, boy. You’d have to jump to punch his face.”

“Are you dissing me?” He shot Seulgi an offended glance, making her laugh even harder.

“Oh no, don’t pout, please. It’s just that the two of you are nothing alike, so that should be a ton of fun to watch. Actually, you know what? I’ve changed my mind. You should definitely ask Johnny for a duel.”

Ten frowned, “How do you know Johnny, anyway?”

“Oh, that’s a long story,” she waved her hand. “I broke his nose with a book after he rejected my friend when we were at junior school. Nothing serious.”

What?

 

It took them almost an hour to get to the coastline. Ten felt his thighs melt into the seat, his shorts wet in places where his body was touching anything. Their final stop felt like a blessing before Ten realized they had to carry all the stuff by themselves to the actual beach. 

Seulgi made him carry the bags again, cooing about his strong arms he loved to show off so much during their classes. Ten wasn’t sure if he was happy to know her anymore, especially when she forced him to carry the damn umbrella that just kept painfully hitting his ankle.

Somebody had already managed to assemble a foldable table by the time Ten reached the beach. It was jam-packed with liquor and junk food, so Ten had no other choice but to drop his bags in the sand with a relieved sigh. 

Taeyong put the cooler box down and let out a relieved huff right behind Ten’s back, making him yelp in surprise and jump on his spot. If Ten wasn’t so scared because of the sudden sound, he would’ve definitely appreciated the intimidating sight of Taeyong’s hands, carrying that heavy thing.

“Don’t you dare tell anyone about that, or I’ll stab you with this ugly umbrella,” Ten threatened Taeyong, pointing its tip towards him just in case.

“No worries, lion heart, I’m taking this secret to my grave,” Taeyong smiled and gave Ten a nudge with his shoulder.

“I hope so, otherwise you’ll die way earlier than you hope to,” Ten crossed his hands on his chest and looked down at all the bags in front of them. “That’s like, a month of my provisions, are we going to feed a bear?”

“You’re not that far from the truth, actually,” Taeyong hummed, checking his watch. “Speaking of the Devil, where is Johnny? He was supposed to be here before us… I swear to God, if he got lost again, I’m going to find him and kill him.” 

He was interrupted by a blood-curdling scream that couldn’t possibly belong to a human being, so the revenge had to be left off for another day. Taeyong and Ten looked at each other before turning their heads at the sound.

Jaehyun was hanging off of a tall boy, an endless slew of “dude” and “bro” exchanged between them giving Ten an immediate sense of an impending migraine.

Needless to say, Ten’s first impression of the infamous Johnny wasn’t very pleasant.

“He forgot his girls on his way...” Ten shook his head, still watching the scene of a happy reunion unfold.

Taeyong patted Ten’s back reassuringly. “Don’t be too hard on him, please? Give him a chance to win you over.”

“I’ll try to be the biggest asshole, just because you asked,” Ten hummed and opened the bags, deciding what to put into the cooling box and what was bound to try to withstand the heat.

“Taeyong! Man, holy shit! It’s been forever!” Johnny jogged towards them, finally letting go of Jaehyun.

“You left me hanging, how rude of you,” Taeyong flashed him a smile nonetheless and stepped forward to be swept in a bearhug.

“Meal first, dessert after!” The boy laughed in response.

Ten cautiously raised his eyes at Johnny. Seulgi was right, the guy really was tall. Where a height like that could easily make him look extremely awkward, Johnny had obviously spent hours in the gym, building up his muscle. He probably even made sure to show it off by putting on that fuckboy-type of a shirt with holes on both sides instead of normal sleeves. With his every movement the shirt was showing off Johnny’s lean body, not to mention that his chest muscles were painfully distracting as well. 

“Johnny, this is Ten!”

Ten kept watching the way Johnny’s rib-cage was reflecting the light from the white table beside him, completely deaf to the world around him.

“Ten?” Taeyong waved his hand in front of Ten’s face. 

Oh shit, Ten. That’s me.

Ten got up, wiping his sweaty palms off on his shorts, and extended one for a handshake. “Are you the reason why we have to be grilled under the sun today? Johnny, I think?” 

Ten had to tilt his head to look at his face. Johnny was nothing like what he was expecting. Ten had seen too many guys in these kinds of shirts to be sure that these glorified pieces of clothing were made with the sole purpose of distracting one’s gaze from the owner’s face. Yet Johnny… Well, Johnny had a pretty curious one. 

The soft line of his cheeks was making Johnny look round and squishy even despite his pointy chin, but those full, dark eyebrows and the sharp edges of his eyes didn’t allow Ten to call him baby-faced. 

And God, his lips. 

They were so puffy and curvy, upper lip hovering over the bottom one prettily, Ten had to make conscious effort not to stare. Johnny’s mouth looked like it was moulded like those fancy dolls Ten saw in the toy store. Doll’s lips on a guy who looked like he was born in a gym. 

And he kept looking at Ten, mouth agape.

“What?” Ten frowned at him, getting defensive.

“Holy shit. You're so short!” Johnny covered his mouth, completely ignoring Ten's confusion. “You're even shorter than I thought!”

“Excuse me, but… fuck you?” Ten's eyebrow twitched in irritation. “Alright, I get it, it's probably too hard for your tiny brain to control your gorilla body and think at the same time, but you could at least keep it to yourself?”

Taeyong grabbed Ten's shoulder. “Ten, calm down, I’m sure he didn't mean that.”

“Yeah, right. It's a normal thing – to tell somebody that they are short instead of a proper greeting. Like I'm not aware.”

Johnny didn't look affected at all, simply smiling in return. “Tiny.”

Ten took a breath in. “I will ignore this and politely remove myself from the conversation. Please know that I’m only doing this because Taeyong and Jaehyun don’t deserve to see this escalate. Do we have anything left in the car?”

Taeyong looked conflicted, throwing glances between Ten and Johnny. This is probably not how he imagined the first meeting of his two friends to go down. 

“Well, since I kind of ruined the festive mood here, I’d better go help the others set up the tent. At least that would be useful. See ya!” Ten saluted Johnny and Taeyong and jogged away.  

“That guy! What's wrong with him?” Ten mumbled under his breath. He could just ignore Johnny until the end of this damn party and never see him ever again.

Luckily, there was Jaehyun, obnoxiously flirting with a bunch of girls that arrived with Johnny instead of doing anything with the tents.

“Hey, guys, what’s up! Do you need any help with this thing?” Ten approached them, flashing a shiny smile.

Jaehyun let out an exaggerated moan of frustration, pointing his long finger at Ten’s chest. “Go show off your blinding teeth somewhere else, I’m working here!”

Ten giggled. “But I don’t think girls would mind if I join your company, right? I’m Ten, by the way. Jaehyun’s life companion with a possibility of a soulmate.” He bowed, making the girls squeal.

“If you don’t stop what you’re doing right now,” Jaehyun hissed, “there will be a possibility of me drowning you tonight.”

“Stop seducing me, there are kids watching…” Ten batted his eyelashes at him, making Jaehyun sigh again and girls laugh.

As Ten got to know them, Johnny’s girls turned out to be pretty fun. Joy and Yeri felt like sisters Ten always wanted to have, yet he liked Wendy the most - she had the attitude of a person who does everything better than you. Ten worked like that as well.

Setting the tent up was a task in and of itself, but they did their best, getting all three tents up without even hurting anyone.

When Ten came back, the snacks were already on the table, alcohol in the cups and music playing loudly. Seulgi kept asking Irene for a dance, but the girl was just blushing furiously, trying her best to hide behind Johnny’s broad shoulders. Yet, he only pushed Irene forward, right into Seulgi’s arms. 

“What a traitor…” Ten thought, sipping on some sweet pineapple-tasting alcoholic drink, just light enough for him to feel a little bit numb. It was still scorching hot, but the ocean breeze and the shadow from his well-loved umbrella were making things a bit more bearable. 

Ten watched Jaehyun approach Johnny with two huge plastic cups of beer, a challenging look on his face. There was an enthusiastic “Hell yeah!”, before both of them gulped the alcohol down in one swallow.

“That’s disgusting,” Yuta dropped himself near Ten with a slight huff. 

Yuta was an awesome guy, Ten learned that already. He was one of those friends Taeyong invited, but Hansol, Doyoung and Taeil were nowhere to be seen.

Somehow, Ten had already managed to ruin his relationship with Doyoung by showing him a video of a rabbit munching on a raspberry. Ten said they looked alike, and Doyoung promised to put the phone up Ten’s ass.

Hansol was the quiet guy, not necessarily socially awkward, but probably just too shy to engage in a casual conversation with strangers on the first day of knowing them.

Taeil was the pretty one, but there was something strange about his personality Ten couldn’t figure out just yet, so he decided to leave the guy alone for the time being. 

And then there was Yuta - personification of everything Ten loved in guys: he was witty and pretty, and it seemed like Yuta liked him as well, so Ten was not complaining about his sudden company. 

“Yeah, I was kinda expecting them to start comparing the length of their dicks and then maybe do a push-up challenge later,” Ten massaged his temples in exhaustion.

“That would be quite a show, right?” Yuta’s eyes followed Jaehyun who was busy sticking his fingers in-between Johnny’s ribs just so Johnny would let out high-pitched squeal, trying to punch Jaehyun in return. “He’s pretty good looking, huh.”

Ten’s furrowed his eyebrows in pain. “Dunno, looks like a regular fuckboy to me. Sure, he’s tall… And his thighs, too, but that emo kind of hairstyle, and his attitude is wearing me out. And his lips are weird, I don’t really… Ugh.”

Yuta turned to face Ten with a cheeky smile. “I wasn’t talking about Johnny, you whipped dumbass.”

Oh.

“Oh. Oh, right… I... First of all: no. I’m not whipped, I’ve known him for like, total of three hours, and our only conversation turned into an argument. He’s dumb, and I’m mad at him, and no, Jesus. Yuta. No.” Ten stole a glance in Johnny’s direction, who was trying to lift two girls up at once. “I mean, look at this hetero parade…”

Yuta choked on his drink, coughing and laughing at the same time. Ten was an understanding guy, but even his bisexual ass wasn’t able to handle that amount of heterosexuality in one person, it was almost offensive. If Johnny were to write a book, it would definitely be “How to look like a pussy-magnet, 24/7: easy steps to success”, or something along those lines. 

“So… Jaehyun’s your type?” Ten glanced at Yuta carefully, afraid he could choke on something else.

Yuta ruffled his own hair in thought. ”No… I mean, yeah, he’s hot, that’s obvious. But I have another goal here.” 

He nodded towards the other guy was standing with Seulgi and Irene by the tents, a blank expression on his otherwise very handsome face. 

“I was sitting on Hansol’s lap on the way here, and I swear to God, I felt his dick harden under my ass. And he smells pretty nice on top of that.”

Ten half-laughed. “I don’t think I needed to hear that. Thanks, Yuta.”

“Don't be a prude, my child, that’s not a good look on you.”

Ten kicked Yuta in the shin, making him spill his drink all over himself.

Yuta looked at Ten in disbelief, pointing to his jeans. “What have you done? It looks like I’ve pissed myself!” 

“Do I look like I care?” Ten winked at Yuta. “Hold on, I'll go get you some paper towels.”

Ten got up and walked towards the tent. He remembered putting paper towels somewhere under the sleeping bag, so he had to crawl through all the stuff on the floor to get in there. Easier said than done, he almost tripped over a sleeping bag like the graceful being he is.

“What are you doing here?” A low voice behind Ten almost made him jump out of his shoes for the second time in a day. 

There was someone tall blocking the light of the single lightbulb, and - fucking Johnny, of course that would be him.

“Excuse you, this is a tent for everyone. Do I have to ask your permission to come in?” Ten turned on the spot, facing the guy. Johnny had to bend almost in half to fit in the tent without ruining it. Ten snorted at the sight. “The perks of being a dumb giant, huh? Enjoy your suffering.”

Suddenly Johnny’s face went all lost, and he dropped his gaze. “I just wanted to grab more beer from the cooler, didn’t expect you to be here. ”

“Alright, but did you really have to be so rude about it?” Ten pursed his lips.

Johnny just nodded and walked away, taking the cans with him.

Ten exhaled, trying to calm down, and resumed his search for paper towels. Johnny really was getting on his nerves, and Ten couldn’t for the life of him understand why would someone like Jaehyun, nevermind Taeyong, be friends with him? That guy...

“Ten? You’re still here?” And there he was again, only his head peeking inside the tent.

Ten closed his eyes for a moment before looking up at Johnny with an exaggerated long blink.

“Yes?”

Johnny let himself in, sitting awkwardly on someone else’s backpack. “I... I guess I just wanted to say that I’m sorry? For talking to you like that, I mean,” he said, self-consciously scratching at the back of his neck. 

It took Ten almost three whole seconds to process it and really understand what Johnny was trying to say. 

“I know I was acting like an asshole right from the beginning…”

Ten snorted. “Oh, you sure did.”

“Hold on, let me talk, okay?” Johnny licked his lips nervously. “I know I said some things that made you uncomfortable-”

“No shit.”

“Would you please let me talk? I’m trying here!” Johnny bit back, the power of his voice making Ten shiver and cover his mouth with his hands.

Johnny sighed, squeezing the bridge of his nose, eyes still on Ten.

“As I said: it was stupid of me – to point out that you're,“ he waved his hand, “vertically challenged.” Ten shot him an unamused look and Johnny put his hands up in defence. “I didn't say it was a bad thing. I think it's cute, really. You’re cute, alright? I was just surprised that a guy can be so petite.  Maybe it's ‘cause I’m, just like you've said, a tall idiot.”

“Can I talk now, Johnny?”

“Knock yourself out.”

Ten exhaled loudly, “First of all: yes, you are an idiot. A rude and loud idiot who doesn't know how to talk to people. But I appreciate your apology, it's nice to know you're self-aware. Still not sure I'm ready to forgive you, though.”

“And here you are, being a stingy lil’ shit,” Johnny groaned in disbelief. 

Ten chuckled. “If you want us to get along, you’ve gotta grow a thicker skin. Jaehyun is, like, immune to this already.”

“Who told you that I want us to get along?” A playful smile rose on Johnny’s lips.

“Ouch.”

“You’ve gotta grow a thicker skin, Ten.”

“Dream on to be as thick as me.” 

Johnny laughed out loud, covering his mouth with the back of his palm. “You’re funny. No offence.”

“I'm totally offended right now,” Ten said, feeling somewhat better. He wasn’t a type to be on bad terms with anyone, and Johnny sounded pretty sincere to him, so maybe he wasn’t that bad after all.

They stayed like this, looking at each other, unsure of what to do now.

“Well, I should probably get going. Yuta’s probably still waiting for me with his pants all wet,” Ten rolled his eyes dramatically. “And... Thanks for apologising, I guess.”

Ten escaped the tent before Johnny could say anything. He definitely needed paper towels for himself now, for he was sweating too much in this crazy heat.

Yuta looked at Ten in disbelief, throwing his hands into the air. “What on the Earth took you so long?”

His jeans looked pretty dry already, rendering the paper towels completely useless. Ten sighed and pressed an already warm can of his drink to his forehead. 

“It’s nothing, just couldn't find the towels. Someone took them out and didn’t put back.”

“Yeah, sure,” Yuta winked, pinching Ten’s side playfully. Ten hissed and rubbed his hurting skin.  

“Is that ‘nothing’ staring at you right now, instead of listening to the girl? Because I think he was totally stuck in the tent with you.” 

Ten slowly turned his head, sneaking a glance at Johnny: he was looking right back at Ten, their eyes meeting for a brief moment before Johnny immediately turned back, almost dropping his can of beer and spilling the drink all over Joy. 

Yuta snorted loudly. “Ten, this is ridiculous. You're making people wet without even as much as touching them. First me, now Joy. Teach me your ways!”

Ten winced, watching Johnny apologize to her, trying to shake the liquid off her tank top but somehow only making it worse. A true gentleman.

Joy, however, seemed unfazed: she just took the wet clothes off, proudly showing off the this-will-burn-your-eyes-out pink of her swimming suit.

And then something happened, something Ten never saw coming: Johnny took off his fuckboy shirt and shoved it into her hands. Just like that, this simple. “Joy, just rinse it out with water, it shouldn't take too long to dry. And... Please put the shirt on, I beg you. I don’t want to see anyone getting a boner from looking at your chest, we’re not that drunk yet.”

Ten couldn’t promise that: not because of Joy’s swimsuit, apparently, but because of Johnny, who turned around to steal a glance at him once again.

Ten felt himself stare back.

Remember when Ten was all about chest muscles? 

Well, scratch that: Johnny’s collarbones were so defined that Ten could pour a shot of tequila right in there. His shoulder muscles were just right, painting a smooth line of his frame.

And oh. Holy shit.

Johnny’s hips were just round enough, and his stomach was flat but still somehow looked soft to the touch, a trail of dark hair going down from the belly button right under the hem of his shorts, and his underwear, to his…

Staring at people like that was inappropriate, and staring at the guy who was getting on his nerves not even an hour ago, couldn’t be good, so Ten took a second to collect himself.

“Jackpot!” Yuta whispered. “If you’re not getting into those shorts tonight, I will take it upon myself to replace you on this duty.”

Ten wasn’t sure if he wanted to punch Yuta for thinking that he really considered getting into Johnny’s pants, or simply for being his usual clever self, so he resorted to punching Yuta’s shoulder instead, strong enough for him to let out a dramatic shriek.

“Ten, are you harassing people again?”

Why are you coming here? Stop right where you are. Or, even better, go get some shirt, for fuck’s sake. “Hi, Johnny,” Ten tried to look anywhere but Johnny’s stomach. “I can’t just stop, violence is my second nature. But since you were busy flirting with Joy, I decided to pick on someone else.” He punched Yuta one more time, just to make sure he’d keep his mouth shut.

“That’s so sweet. Good luck, I guess?” Johnny laughed at that, and Ten could swear he went blind for a moment. “I’ll be over there, if you need me,” Johnny waved in the direction of puzzled looking Jaehyun and Taeyong, who were watching the scene unfold from the distance.

Why on the Earth would I need you, anyway?

“Sure, yeah. Bye.” Suddenly, the printed recipe on the back of his pineapple drink right now was a necessary knowledge for Ten, even an emergency. Pineapple juice, E-150d, don't look at his thighs, Taurine, Vitamin B12, don't look at his thighs, Glucose…

Only after Johnny had already left could Ten raise his eyes again. 

Tiny ass. But his shoulders, my God...

“You sure you’re not whipped?” 

Ten almost forgot Yuta was sitting right next to him. “Just shut the hell up, please?” He whined, unable to process what was going on in this world anymore. 

There were only two things Ten knew for sure: Johnny was an asshole, and Johnny was hot as hell, and Ten had no idea what to do with either of those two facts, especially after catching Johnny stare at him like that. Did Ten have something stuck in-between his teeth? Was there lettuce in his hair? 

It was a mystery, and Ten couldn’t shake off a strange feeling.

 

It was slowly getting darker. The freshness of the evening made Ten feel more alive by the minute, and he was grateful for that. Their drinks were getting more flammable as the night went on. Jaehyun offered to change their positions for a bit, so Ten helped him fold the table’s legs and put it down onto the covers.

It was nice, just chilling like that on the slowly cooling sand around the bonfire Doyoung managed to light up. It gave their little camp a warm and cosy feeling.

Ten wasn’t drunk at all. He hated being unable to control himself, so he’d been slowly sipping on some semi-sour cocktail Hansol fixed him with god-knows-what (which tasted faintly of energy drinks mixed with juice).

The peace was too good to be maintained for too long, and Jaehyun was the one to break the silence. 

“Alright, lazy asses, it’s getting boring in here!” He clapped his hands and looked around. “Who wants to spin the bottle with me?”

Ten groaned, but everyone else seemed to be pretty enthusiastic about the idea, so his opinion could hardly make a difference. 

They sat in a circle, with Ten safely squeezed in between Yuta and Seulgi and facing Joy. And Johnny was sitting right beside her, his fuckboy shirt back on.

Jaehyun cleared his throat and put the empty bottle in the middle of their improvised table. 

“So, I guess we’ll have to start with setting up some rules? First of all: there won’t be any dares. That way you won't be able to chicken out, just do what you have to do. Second: if you’re still so adamant about not kissing your lucky partner, you can just give them a peck. Short and sweet. No one forces you to perform tongue tricks unless you want to. Clear?”

Everyone hummed in agreement. Ten suddenly felt a bit self-conscious about the whole situation. It wasn’t like he was a bad kisser, just…

“Great! Shall I go first?” Jaehyun put the bottle on its side and spun lightly. 

The bottle made three rounds before it stopped, pointing at Irene, who raised her head, looking completely lost. Jaehyun threw a peace sign and moved forward to press his lips to the girl’s. It was nothing special, pretty safe and Ten felt himself relaxing slowly. 

Irene slightly pushed Jaehyun, letting him know she wants to stop.

“Am I that bad?” He smiled, squeezing her shoulder gently. 

Irene patted his cheek playfully. “You’re alright, just not my type, sweetheart.” She took the bottle in her hands, gaining unexpected confidence. “My turn!”

This time, it was Seulgi who the bottle pointed on, and Ten felt her move in anticipation. He wasn’t expecting much, but when Irene put her hands into Seulgi’s hair and leaned in for a kiss, his face suddenly felt hot. 

They really went for it. It was nothing like the kiss Irene shared with Jaehyun before: her fingers were caressing Seulgi’s neck, the touch soft but purposeful, and they only separated because everyone around them began chanting their names, and Irene laughed too hard to continue with the kiss.

The game went along, and Ten considered himself lucky for not being involved just yet. Wendy was next. Seulgi kissed her hard, but it ended way quicker than with Irene. Then, a simple kiss was exchanged between her and Taeil. 

Johnny watched people kissing with a slight curiosity in his eyes, and Ten couldn’t help but look at him, gaze transfixed on Johnny’s lips. They still looked weird to him, their curve unusually deep in the corners. They were really, really puffy, and Ten absentmindedly touched his own: at least they weren’t chapped.

Seulgi, still giggling at Taeil, who turned his cheek to her, so she wouldn’t be able to kiss him properly spun the bottle. Everyone cheered when it pointed at slightly amazed Taeyong. 

“Well, we have no choice here, right? Come here.” He gestured for her to come closer and she quickly took his hand, crawling over to sit on his lap. 

That was hot, Ten couldn’t deny: Taeyong grabbing at her hips, pulling her closer, and Seulgi moaning softly into his mouth. Her delicate palm cupped Taeyong’s face, and it looked almost artistic - his sharp features against her soft ones. 

She snorted into the kiss and pulled away with a loud laugh: both her and Taeyong looked completely unaffected until he spun the bottle and realized that he had to kiss Jaehyun.

When Ten met Taeyong for the first time, he probably had a little crush on him. The guy was effortlessly beautiful: his huge dark eyes were soft, and the sharp line of his lips stretched into the sweetest shy smile Ten had ever seen in his life. Their friendship kept getting stronger, and soon enough it was a shame to spoil the connection between them with any romantic feelings, and there still was one thing that probably only Ten noticed at the time, but now it probably was pretty obvious to everyone, because Taeyong’s hands were full of Jaehyun’s shirt and his kisses looked more like hungry bites than anything else.

Johnny watched his friends kissing, his lips parted and his eyes glazed over, unblinking. Ten’s palms went sweaty; it wasn’t like he expected Johnny to be a complete asshole, but this kind of fascination with their kiss came to Ten as a surprise. 

And then Johnny met Ten’s eyes, his gaze out of focus, making Ten feel like someone poured a cup of hot water right over his head. He couldn’t help but stare back at Johnny: there was something dark deep in his sharp eyes that made Ten feel like a prey waiting for the trap to close around him.

“Ten!” 

He snapped back to reality, feeling Yuta shake his shoulder roughly. “What?”

“Stop staring and gimme your cup!” 

Ten handed the cup to Yuta, watching him pour something that was very obviously a shot vodka. Maybe it wasn’t that bad of an idea to get drunk, after all. 

Ten could still feel Johnny’s eyes on him but didn’t turn around to meet them.

They continued with the game until it was Yuta’s turn. He shared a surprisingly chaste kiss with Hansol (though he still managed to squeeze the poor guy’s butt), and now was holding the bottle with a mischievous smirk.

He spun it lightly, just enough for the bottle to make a single turn and stop right in front of Ten. Yuta huffed proudly and took Ten’s hand to pull the shocked boy closer for a kiss.

“Wait!” 

Ten wasn’t sure if he was hallucinating or not because he heard Johnny’s voice that tried to stop them. He turned his face towards the sound and... Oh. It really was Johnny, his hand frozen in the mid-air, the look on his face rather flustered.

“What’s wrong, loverboy?” Yuta cooed, putting his hand around Ten’s shoulders.

“That was cheating, it’s not fair. You knew exactly where the bottle is going to stop.” Johnny collected himself, now glaring at them sullenly. Yuta just chuckled. 

“There weren’t any rules against it, am I right? Glad we got that out of the way. Here how it’s gonna go down: l kiss Ten, and you shut up and enjoy the view.” 

The fuck was that? Johnny stopped them, and he looked jealous, didn’t he? Or maybe Ten just misunderstood it all? Or... Oh. 

Oh.

Yuta’s lips were on his, soft and warm, but demanding nonetheless. He stroked Ten’s cheek lightly and carefully tilted his head for a better access. His mouth tasted of lemons and alcohol, teeth biting on Ten’s lower lip just right, good enough for him to let out a sigh of pleasure. Ten pulled Yuta closer to feel more of his body, and Yuta obeyed, humming in encouragement. He smiled into the kiss and, just like that, broke it off.

Ten stared at him, certainly not in any state to understand what he did wrong. 

“Save that for one who really needs it,” Yuta whispered, leaning closer to Ten’s ear. 

Ten felt the anticipation rush down his spine. He really needed something to drink, so he emptied his cup of whatever was in it and bravely spun the bottle, stealing a glance at Johnny one more time. 

Johnny wasn’t looking at him anymore, pointedly looking anywhere but in his direction. 

What if the bottle stops on Johnny? Will they kiss like that, will it be a simple peck on the lips to save his masculine image, or whatever it is Johnny cared for?

But the bottle didn’t pick Johnny and stopped on Joy instead; Ten wasn’t sure whether to be relieved or disappointed. He almost wished he could back down and ask for a dare. Still, he kissed her delicately, inhaling the sweet scent of her perfume.

Joy smiled at Ten, spinning the bottle. Ten smiled in return when it pointed at Johnny. She leaned towards Johnny, putting her hand around his broad shoulders, lightly touched his lips with her own and pushed him away playfully, giggling in her tiny fist.

Johnny took the bottle; it looked tiny in his hands. He looked at it and then raised his eyes, meeting Ten’s transfixed gaze. Again. 

The campfire was lighting Johnny’s face up with warm reds and yellows, and Ten’s mouth suddenly went dry.

Without taking his eyes off of Ten, Johnny put the bottle to his lips and blew into it slightly, evoking a couple laughs from their not-so-sober friends. But Ten didn’t hear them; hypnotized, he just couldn’t stop following Johnny’s movements as he put the bottle on the table and made one confident twist of his hand. 

Ten held his breath in, waiting for the bottle to stop spinning. He felt nauseous, fearing he was going to black out before it could finish the turn when it was obvious - it’s either going to be Yuta… or him. 

He had no idea what to do were the bottle to stop on him, even less of a clue - if it stopped on Yuta.

“Guys, I’m really sorry, but I need to pee, like, right now, immediately.” Yuta jumped up from his place, making Ten lose his balance and fall over onto the empty place Yuta left behind. Ten let out a stifled cry, looking at the bottle.

It was pointing at Ten, there was no denying it, with or without him falling onto Yuta’s place.

Johnny’s eyes went dark, his expression impossible to read, and Ten felt his whole body shiver under his gaze. 

“I don’t think we should...” he whispered, pushing himself up back to his spot, and lowered his head, as if trying to escape the inevitable. 

“No fucking way, I won’t let you do this.” 

Everyone went silent. Ten closed his eyes, a rush of goosebumps down his spine chilling him to the bone.

“Ten…” 

He opened his eyes wide at the sound. The place, where Johnny had been sitting just a moment ago, was empty, and the sound was coming from above. So Ten tilted his head up only to meet Johnny’s eyes for the hundredth time today. He wanted to say something, anything, but Johnny bent down without hesitation, circling his palm around Ten’s neck, and locked their lips together. 

Ten felt his whole system short-circuit, and then shut down completely; his vision blurred, and the only thing he could feel was overwhelmingly Johnny all over him. 

Hell, it was uncomfortable: his spine bent more and more, with Johnny’s fingers tightening their hold on Ten’s neck to get him an easier access to his mouth. There was a certain kind of greed and hunger in that kiss, with Johnny licking into Ten’s mouth, biting on his lips and tongue hard enough, but not quite painful. It was so fucking good, Ten found himself on the verge of crying, pitiful moans escaping into the kiss against his own will. 

Johnny relaxed his grip, sliding his hands to the nape to gently support Ten’s head, still not pulling away. The touch softened, the tenderness of the kiss a sudden contrast to all the biting, leaving Ten shaking, clinging onto Johnny's hand.

Hoping, wishing for him to never stop. 

But Johnny had to pull away, sooner or later. 

“Sorry, I… I never meant to hurt you. Your face... ‘t was just so… Just… I’d better go,” he stumbled all over his words, “breathe... or somethin’. Yeah. I’ll go. Bye? Bye.”

Ten just sat there, staring at the sky and blinking slowly. Everything was spinning, falling stars leaving long traces in their wake. Johnny probably sucked his very soul out of him, otherwise, Ten couldn’t explain this empty feeling in chest. 

They kissed, and it wasn’t something Ten was prepared for because kissing Johnny felt just... so right? 

“Are you ok?” Yuta carefully patted Ten’s back. Ten turned to him, catching the alarmed look on his face.

“Am I?” Ten hummed. “Shit, I don’t know anymore.” 

Ten heard Yuta give out a light chuckle, but paid him no mind: he could still feel the ghost of Johnny’s fingers around his neck with every breath he took. 

It was obvious that the game was over. Taeyong suggested they go to sleep, and everyone agreed, too drunk or too uncomfortable to continue. 

Jaehyun was the one to volunteer to clean up the mess they left. He picked up empty cans from the sand, watching Ten from the corner of his eye. 

Ten was still sitting in front of their dying campfire, lost in thought. It was getting colder, and the salty breeze of the ocean made him shiver. 

“Are you going to sleep?” Jaehyun asked, squeezing his arm gently. “Or you wanna talk?”

No, he definitely doesn’t. 

“About?” 

“About what happened. About you and Johnny.”

Ten looked at Jaehyun, raising his eyebrow. “Do you want to talk about what happened between you and Taeyong?”

Jaehyun’s fingers twitched. “It’s not the same. We... I don’t think we should be talking about that right now.”

Ten closed his eyes, taking the fire’s warmth in. 

“And I don’t think we should be talking about me and Johnny right now since there is nothing to talk about. It was only a kiss, alright?”

“It wasn’t just a kiss,” Jaehyun sighed and sat beside Ten, pressing the soft cheek into his shoulder. “It wasn’t, and you know it.”

“We know each other for a day, it’s nothing.” Ten raised his hand to stroke his fingers through Jaehyun’s blond hair. He smelled faintly of salt and warmth, calming Ten’s wound up nerves. “And we were drunk, so it’s nothing to worry about.”

“You barely drank anything, though.”  

Ten didn’t have anything to counter this argument with, and Jaehyun was understanding enough to not push the issue further, so they just sat like that for some time in a comfortable silence before Jaehyun, yawning more and more, excused himself and crawled into his tent, wishing Ten a calm night. 

Ten, on the other hand, was wide awake, without any idea what to do now. Lying among dead-drunk bodies wasn’t really appealing, so he decided to go for a walk along the beach. The moon was almost full, so bright, leading Ten away from their makeshift camp.

He found himself near their parked cars, but now there was another one, Chevrolet’s red pickup. Ten laughed in disbelief: it was so cliché of Johnny to choose a car like that. A big red monstrosity. 

“Hey, don’t laugh!” Johnny’s voice came out of somewhere behind the car. Ten walked around and found Johnny sitting on top of the trunk. “Wanna get in?” 

“It doesn’t really look all that comfortable, I think I’ll pass.”  

Ten really, really had to get out of there. The sooner, the better. He threw a weak smile at Johnny and turned around. Running didn’t seem all that shameful at the moment, so he seriously considered it.

“Ten! Look at me... Please?” 

Johnny, don’t do that. 

He didn’t stop, last bits of self-control taking him as far away from Johnny as possible, but Johnny caught up with him in just under two seconds. Maybe his legs were too damn long, or maybe Ten didn’t want to leave at all.

“I just wanted to apologize, I guess?” Johnny took his hand, squeezing it gently. “I know I went overboard, and I know I should’ve asked you first, so I’m sorry.”

Ten raised his head to take a good look at Johnny. 

“It’s okay,” he said finally, shaking his head. “It’s just that I really don’t want to get attached to you, not any more than I already am, for some reason?.. Ah, this is stupid. Just let me go.” 

Johnny’s head dropped, long hair covering his eyes. “Don’t,” the smile in his voice audible, longing laced through this simple word. Ten felt chills creeping down his spine. “Don’t go.” 

And Ten stayed.

He lifted his hand to push Johnny’s bangs out of his face, and Johnny leaned into the touch, his cheek soft and warm against Ten’s cold hand. 

“What if I said that getting you to get attached to me…” Johnny whispered, his lips touching Ten’s palm. “Was my goal all along?”

Ten blinked at him, holding his breath, afraid to make an extra move or sound.

“It was me who asked Jaeyun to bring you over.”

Ten gasped. “What?”

“I asked him to invite you to the party ‘cause we kinda talked about you a lot. He just kept telling me about how awesome and cool you are, stuff like that. Dunno, the way he talked about you… You seemed to be so amazing, I guess I kind of started getting curious about you.” Ten could feel Johnny’s hands tremble, playing with the hem of his shirt. Still, all the time he was talking, Johnny didn’t avert his eyes from Ten’s face not even once, searching for any sign of emotion. “So when I saw those pictures, from his last birthday? You were smearing the cake all over Jaehyun’s face, laughing, like it was the funniest thing in the world... I... I just  found myself falling for the idea of you.” 

“I... I don’t know what to say, really.” Ten swallowed thickly. “This is not what I expected to hear, to be honest.” 

Johnny laughed, dimples piercing his cheeks and eyes getting softer. 

“You don’t have to say anything. I just wanted you to know. When you are around – my emotions go…” He waved his hand. “Even now, the only thing I can think about is how badly I want to get to know you, and kiss you, and hold you, and make you mine.” 

“Fuck, Johnny, I…” Ten tugged at Johnny’s shirt, pulling him closer to whisper in his ear. “There’s no way you didn’t notice me checking you out back there, is there?”

“I thought so, but then I called you short, offending you to death.” Johnny put his hands around Ten, supporting him in the already uncomfortable position, reluctant to let go just yet. Ten felt Johnny leave a kiss behind his ear, and then a rush of shivers run down his back, making him clutch at Johnny’s arms, digging his nails into the soft skin.

“Your damn weird lips are doing weird things to me.” 

Johnny chuckled, pulling back to have a better look at Ten’s flushed face. “Are they, now?”

The corners of Johnny’s mouth were curving at the corners, cat-like, irresistible. Ten raised his fingers to trace the line of the lower lip, warm and smooth against his skin: perfect lips to kiss him. He could still remember the feeling of them against his own lips, gentle or rough - it felt just right.

The heart was pounding in Ten’s chest like crazy. It was hard to breathe, hard to think and really, really hard to stop himself. 

So he didn’t. Ten leaned closer, feeling Johnny’s hot breath on his cheek. 

“They are terrible, Johnny. When you kissed me, I… It was so bad, but I wanted more, and I want you to kiss me so much I can’t even think right now.”

“Do it, then,” Johnny breathed out harshly, “Please, please, pleasepleasepl-” 

Ten closed the distance between their lips, eager to grant Johnny his wish. The difference between this kiss and the one they shared back at the campfire was striking, and Ten took his time to taste Johnny’s lips for himself, biting down and tracing his tongue across them. 

He let his hands do what felt right, caressing the short hair on Johnny’s nape, pushing him down to deepen the kiss. Ten was melting into Johnny’s embrace: his presence suddenly overpowering all around him, making him dizzy.

Ten ducked his head to drag an obscene, open-mouthed kiss on Johnny’s neck, trying to steady his breath. His skin tasted like sea-salt and something else that was making him want more.

“You make me crazy, you know that?” 

Johnny inhaled sharply, going very still under Ten’s mouth.

“Fuck… You’re so…” He managed, and the next thing Ten knows, Johnny turned them over and pushed him against the car, knocking the air right out of his chest. He hovered over Ten and kissed him anew, deep and hungry, and Ten couldn’t help an embarrassing loud whimper that escaped his mouth.

At that, Johnny pulled back, his breath shallow and ragged. He looked down, and then back at Ten, but didn’t say anything, the silence making Ten anxious.

“You okay?” Ten asked, voice quiet with concern. 

Johnny shook his head and bent down, pressing his forehead against Ten’s. 

“Gimme your hand.”

Ten complied without a question, and Johnny took his hand to place his palm over his heart. 

Oh. 

Johnny’s heart thumped against it, threatening to break out of his ribcage, and Ten closed his eyes, overwhelmed by the trust Johnny had put in him, such a simple gesture finding Ten on the verge of tears; he was losing his mind at the sheer intimacy of the situation they’d found themselves in, the idea of Johnny being this vulnerable before him exciting and hot. 

Ten felt his own heart beating in his throat when he reached up to catch Johnny’s lips again and felt him meet him halfway.

They wasted no more time holding back. Johnny grabbed Ten by his thighs, lifting him up and pressing him against the car. The feeling of Johnny’s dick against his own made Ten whimper at the sudden contact. Still, he pulled Johnny closer to increase the pressure. Johnny swore under his breath, fingers digging into Ten’s hips. 

“Wait, hold on. Put me down,” Ten whispered between the kisses.

Johnny relaxed his grip slowly, letting Ten out. 

“It’s okay, I just...” Ten put his hand on Johnny’s shoulder, reaching the other down. He let his fingers trace along the straining erection, and Johnny dropped his head, moaning quietly. The sound was so erotic, that Ten had to close his eyes, trying to calm down. But a strong grip on his wrist made him stop. “Johnny, what are you?..” 

Ten watched Johnny drop onto his knees and look up, silent question in his eyes. His huge palm covered the visible bulge in Ten’s shorts. 

“You know,” Johnny breathed out. “I really want to taste you right now.”

It almost sounded like a plea, and Ten felt his legs shaking. “Do you even know how to do that?”

“No,” Johnny smiled mischievously, “but I think I have an idea of what might feel good, since I’m a dude, too.”

Ten hid his face in his hands, whispering oh my God’s. 

Johnny pressed his cheek against Ten’s hip. “Is that a ‘yes’?”

Ten felt like he was going to faint. He nodded weakly, and Johnny hummed, not hesitating to unzip Ten’s shorts.  He slid them off Ten’s body, along with the underwear. “Take it off. Shoes, too,” Johnny murmured, pulling back to give Ten space. 

Ten kicked his sneakers off and stepped out of his shorts, bare feet on the ground and erection on show.

Johnny exhaled sharply. “You have no idea, how hot you are, fuck.” He opened his mouth and licked a hot, wet stripe along Ten’s dick.

Ten shivered, unable to look anywhere but Johnny’s mouth. He watched the way Johnny smiled before taking the head of his dick inside that hot mouth, circling it slowly with the tongue, and then, he lowered his head, letting it slip deeper. Ten’s eyes rolled back as Johnny started going up and down, his tongue flat under Ten’s dick. His teeth were scraping the sensitive skin lightly, but Ten couldn’t bring himself to care, because it was Johnny’s mouth on him, and Johnny’s hands squeezing his thighs, and Johnny’s moans humming around his length.

“Shit, I need some air,” Johnny breathed out, pulling away, and Ten actually sobbed from the loss of the sensation.

“Johnny, my God,” he whined, taking a handful of the black hair. “Please, Johnny...”

Johnny dove lower, gripping Ten’s right leg and throwing it over his shoulder. He bit on the inner thigh, immediately licking the pain away. The tongue slowly went further, caressing the skin of Ten’s balls. “You always shave?” Johnny murmured, mouthing on everything his lips could reach. 

Ten wasn’t sure he was capable of human speech anymore, so he just moaned in response. The leg he was standing on was shaking violently, and Johnny massaged the muscles lightly with his hand.

He licked further, his head between Ten’s legs, going under the balls deeper inside. It was a completely foreign feeling for Ten, he shuddered, arching his back and squeezing his eyes so tight he could see white spots behind his eyelids. He blindly tried to search for something to hold on, but there was nothing, so he bit the skin of his hand trying to hold the moans from slipping out.

Of course, Ten had had sex before. There was this guy he was in relationship with for almost two years back in Thailand, and they never did anything even close to this, and now Johnny, who confessed to Ten roughly half an hour ago, was now hungrily eating him out in the middle of the night on some nameless coastline, without hesitation or a second thought. 

Johnny’s hands sank down to grip and spread Ten’s buttcheeks for the better access. When his tongue circled around the entrance, Ten freaked out, kicking  Johnny’s back with the heel of his foot and pushing him away. That was way too much for him to handle right now.

Johnny dropped to the ground, looking like a kicked puppy. “What’s wrong?” 

“Johnny, honestly, what the fuck?” Ten was shaking violently, his voice hoarse. “You said that you’ve never done this before!” 

“But I haven’t!” Johnny protested, shaking his head.

“Then why the fuck are you this good?” 

Ten watched Johnny’s expression shift from worried to smug, smile spreading over his swollen lips. “Do you really think that I came all the way from Chicago, to meet a boy I like, and haven’t made any research?” 

Ten wanted to punch Johnny’s pleased face. “How did you know you stood any chance?”

Johnny batted his eyelashes at him. “Look at me! I’m irresistible.”

Ten groaned in frustration, trying to suppress his laugh. “Bye, Johnny.”

But Johnny stood up, hovering over Ten. “You are not going anywhere.” 

Johnny raised his hand, fingers grasping at Ten’s neck, just like that time, making him choke on his breath. The whole aura around Johnny changed so fast, and Ten shivered at the promise of something more. He didn’t think it was possible to be turned on more than he already was, but hey.

Ten stood on his toes, parting his lips slightly, so Johnny would be able to lick into it. He felt a bead of sweat roll down his temple as Johnny pressed his body into his roughly. The kiss was sloppy, saliva dripping down his chin, and it was so nice not to care at all.

“Fuck,” Johnny breathed out and lowered his head to rest his forehead against Ten’s. The gesture was almost tender if it weren’t for the outline of Johnny’s dick against his stomach, hot and distracting. “I want you so bad, it’s scaring me.”

Ten circled his hands around Johnny’s neck and leaned in to peck his nose sweetly. “Johnny. Please.”

Johnny smiled, nuzzling his face into Ten’s neck. “You sure? Aren’t we, like, rushing things?”

“Probably, yeah. But if you don’t fuck me as soon as possible, this will be the last time you see me,” Ten tugged on Johnny’s hair, listening to him giggle airily. The connection between them felt natural, almost too easy, as if they’ve been together forever.

Johnny sighed and stepped away. He got the keys out, unlocking the car. “Hold on,” he murmured, kissing Ten in earnest. He opened the front door, and dug into the glove compartment, looking for something. Ten was getting more and more impatient with every second, so Johnny opened the back door for him, and Ten crawled inside. The salon was nice, black leather squeaking under Ten’s weight. 

“Here,” Johnny turned around from the driver’s seat and handed him condoms and a bottle of lube. 

Ten wrinkled his nose. “Wow, so thoughtful. Always prepared?”

Johnny snorted and turned away, leaving the question unanswered. “Take off your shirt.”

Ten threw his shirt onto the front seat, along with the rest of his clothes. Feeling brave enough, he spread his legs, giving Johnny a better look and was rewarded with a low growl that made him shiver. 

Johnny quickly tore his terrible fuckboy hoe-magnet shirt off, and Yuta’s voice rang in Ten’s head. Jackpot indeed.

“C’mere, you, hot stuff,” Ten held his hands out, and Johnny readily slipped into his embrace. 

The rough fabric of Johnny’s pants was rubbing over Ten’s erection, making him whimper quietly. They kissed like that for awhile, lazy and open-mouthed, just enjoying each other's warmth. Ten brushed Johnny’s broad shoulders, nails scratching the thin skin of his collarbones. Everything about Johnny was so perfect, Ten felt his mind slip away.

Johnny kissed him one last time, and then Ten felt him move away. He cried out at the loss of warmth, but then Johnny took Ten’s hand into his own and brought it to his lips, kissing Ten’s fingers lightly. 

“I really like you. When I look at you, I don’t know what to do with myself. You’re so beautiful, but I want to get to know you, all of you, you hear me?” Johnny’s lips brushed over Ten’s knuckles. “From now on, please look at me and only me.”

“You’re so selfish… I like that,” Ten laughed and lifted himself up to kiss Johnny anew. He really liked those weird lips after all. 

Without breaking the kiss, Johnny unzipped his pants and pulled his dick out to grind on Ten to press their erections closer, precum smearing all over his stomach. Their skin stuck to the leather seats, and quiet moans filled the car.

Ten pulled away from the kiss. He traced the soft line of Johnny’s jaw with his fingers and looked into his eyes. “I wanna ride you.”

Johnny stared at him back, blinking slowly, dumbfounded. It took him a couple of moments to snap out of it back into the reality, but when he did, the clothes that he still had on were discarded onto the floor without a moment of hesitation. He brought his huge palms to Ten’s back and flipped them over.

Ten sat on Johnny’s hips, nails digging into the soft skin of his shoulders. He traced his fingers over Johnny’s body, taking the sight in with hungry eyes. His chest muscles were constricting under the touch, and Ten felt his mouth watering. Just like he thought: Johnny’s stomach was soft, dark wiry hair going down from his navel. “That’s so fucking hot,” he stroked the tender skin with the tips of his fingers, playing with the hair. “You know, it was so hard to keep my hands off of you.”

Johnny snickered. “I’m glad there’s nothing stopping you now.”

Ten leaned in for another kiss. He really, liked Johnny, maybe even a little bit too much; every time their lips brushed, Ten felt his heart skipping a beat. It was a cliché he always made fun of others for, but with Johnny everything was weird. 

He sat back, feeling Johnny’s hot flesh nestled between his butt-cheeks. He moved his hips experimentally, drawing a rewarding hiss from choked up Johnny, his head tilted up, breaths hushed and shallow. Ten gripped the driver's seat and started moving his hips rhythmically, pressing his weight down. The feeling was strange but incredibly erotic, and Ten closed his eyes, a light smile playing on his lips, finding himself enjoying the friction. 

Ten let himself be carried away, and when he lifted his hips, the head of Johnny’s dick brushed against the entrance, making him shudder in pleasure. A low moan escaped from his lungs as Johnny’s strong hands gripped onto thighs, steadying him.

“Stop, or I’m gonna come,” Johnny whispered, not letting go. “This is too much.”

Ten smiled and reached over Johnny’s head to get condoms and lube. His fingers shook from excitement as he tried to rip the foil, but Johnny was considerate enough to leave it without any smug remarks. Ten took Johnny’s dick into his hand, making him inhale sharply at the touch, and pulled the condom out, rolling it down to the base. He leaned in for a quick, hungry kiss that was more of a bite. Johnny sighed deeply, hands stroking the skin of Ten’s thighs under his fingers, and closed his eyes. 

“Look at me,” Ten demanded, and Johnny obeyed.

It’s been awhile since Ten had sex for the last time (fingering himself in the shower didn’t count), and the size of Johnny’s dick wasn’t forgiving at all. It wasn’t too long, but damn, was it thick, lying heavily on Johnny’s stomach. Ten opened the bottle of lube and squeezed the generous amount into his palm. His fingers, coated in lube, reached the entrance and he circled the ring of muscles with his middle finger, before pushing it inside, gasping softly - it was still pretty sensitive after Johnny’s tongue, and Ten moaned, remembering how good it felt. He watched the eyes in front of him getting darker with every second. Encouraged, he let the second finger slip inside.

Johnny propped himself up to bite on the sweaty skin under Tens jawline, making him tremble. He sucked on it, probably leaving a hickey, and trailed his tongue across Ten’s pierced ear.

“I think I’m ready,” Ten pushed Johnny onto his back and shifted closer, guiding Johnny’s dick right to the entrance.

Johnny frowned in concern. “You sure that’s enough, ‘cause- oh, fuck…”

Ten lowered himself slowly and stopped halfway because it did hurt. 

Johnny’s lips parted in silent moan, brows knit together. “Shit, you’re so tight. You feel so good, oh my God. Shit. Fuck.” His body was visibly shaking, and Ten felt proud of himself. Lube was helping a lot, and slowly, he relaxed, allowing himself to sink lower. Johnny was hot inside of him, filling Ten up in a way he never thought he’d enjoy. When he finally sat down in Johnny’s lap fully, Ten rocked his hips smoothly, testing the waters.

Johnny sat up and pulled him into embrace. The touch was so warm and tender, Ten felt himself dissolving into it. Johnny gently grabbed his hips and looked into his eyes. “Can I?”

“Yes… Please, yes.” 

Johnny stroked the soft skin of Ten’s hips and picked Ten up slowly like his weight was nothing to him. Ten almost complained, but then Johnny pushed him back on his dick roughly, filling Ten up completely, cursing under his breath. 

It was so hot, being guided like that. Ten dug his nails into Johnny’s shoulders for the support.

They did it again and again, slowly picking up the pace. Ten wasn’t sure at what moment he started riding Johnny, panting into his mouth. It felt so raw - having sex like that, inhaling each other’s loud moans without having to hold back, listening to the sound of their hot sweaty skin smacking against each other. Ten would call it a religious experience if it weren’t so damn vulgar. 

Johnny really looked like an animal now, black hair all over his face, eyes burning holes in Ten’s heart. He was growling through clenched teeth, leaning in to leave an occasional bite on Ten’s neck. 

“Ten, ah, I-” He hissed and flipped Ten onto his back in one strong motion so that he was hovering over him now, his muscular arms over Ten’s head. “I want to fuck you like that,” he whispered and hooked Ten’s legs over his shoulders. Good thing Ten was a dancer, otherwise he wouldn’t be able to bend his body like that.

Johnny entered Ten in one, strong thrust, making him whimper loudly. The change of the position made the angle different, and he could feel the tip of Johnny’s dick drag along his inner walls. He felt hot tears streaming down his face, bitter on his tongue, barely catching his breath with Johnny pounding the air out of his lungs. 

It started with a chill pooling somewhere deep, almost near the small of his back. Johnny changed his position, shaking one of the legs off his shoulder so he could circle his fingers around Ten’s length. He kept thrusting inside Ten, quickly jerking him off. 

It really was too much for Ten to handle: he moaned hoarsely, arching his back so that it was almost painful. Orgasm crushed him, making him gulp for air, leaving him helpless, unable to control his body anymore. Cum splashed all over his stomach and chest, dripping on Johnny’s fingers.

Johnny grabbed at Ten’s shaking hips, pounding himself inside frantically, just to come with a low moan as well. 

It took Johnny awhile to catch his breath and kiss Ten’s wet cheek softly. He carefully turned almost unconscious Ten onto his side and laid down, pulling him into embrace. 

“Hey, don’t cry,” Johnny smiled, stroking Ten’s sweaty back, still shivering in aftershocks. 

Ten had no strength to do or say anything, so he just shifted closer, pressing his cheek against the wide expanse of Johnny’s chest.

“You really are something,” Johnny murmured. “If you could only see yourself now… I wish I had a camera with me to record you or maybe take a picture, so I can jerk off to it later.”

“You have me now,” Ten sighed. “There is no need for it, really. You can always look at me.”

Johnny laughed quietly, inhaling the scent of Ten’s hair. They lay like that for some time, too lazy and comfortable to move.

“I should probably go back,” Ten yawned weakly. “The sun’s almost up, they could notice I went missing.” 

“Oh, no,“ Johnny whined, hugging him closer. “Don’t go.”

“I don’t want to face a worried Taeyong this early in the morning. You have no idea how good he is at nagging.”

“Trust me, I know,” Johnny sighed. “I’ll walk you back then.”

“That’s even worse,” Ten protested, reluctantly getting up. “Fuck, I’m all sticky.”

Johnny reached to pick his shirt up and wiped at Ten’s stomach.

“Aren’t you gonna wear this? That’s pretty gross, even for you,” Ten scrunched his nose.

“I have a change. Don’t like this shirt anyway, too many holes,” Johnny laughed.

Ten stared at him, dumbfounded. “So you had a clean shirt all along, but decided to walk around, ruining my life with your half-naked body?”

“Did I succeed?”

“I’m gonna kill you, Johnny.” Ten couldn’t believe his ears. And people dared to compare him to a fox! Just look at this guy!

 

It took him almost twenty minutes to get dressed with how often Johnny stopped him to get a kiss, and then another one, and a whole bunch of kisses later it still wasn’t enough. In the end, Ten almost considered staying with Johnny, because his hands were holding him back just right. 

Still, he had to get to their camp. He let Johnny kiss him one last time and walked towards the beach, without looking back. 

The sun was up already, but the beach was still predictably empty, so Ten got into the tent where he’d left his backpack yesterday, the orange sleeping bag Jaehyun prepared for him still untouched. He laid it out and lay down in hopes of getting at least a couple of hours of sleep, but when he turned onto his side, Yuta greeted him with his usual blinding smile, if a little sleepy. “Ya had a good morning, I assume?”

“What?” Ten yawned, his clouded mind not really understanding the implications just yet.

Yuta pointed at Ten’s neck. “Let me guess: a hungry, toothless, but incredibly determined Dracula was trying to suck some blood out of your neck tonight?”

A hickey. Ten totally forgot about that. He swore under his breath, hand automatically covering the bruise. 

“It’s Johnny, isn’t it?” Yuta reached for Ten’s hand and squeezed it lightly. “Fear not, my child, I can help. A bit of work with a concealer and no one will know.”

 

“It’s not that,” Ten sighed, closing his eyes. “Everyone will know, eventually, so why bother.”

“I’m happy for you,” Yuta confessed, whispering for some reason. “You look good together. I mean, the height difference and all.”

Ten kicked him in the shin to distract Yuta from his blushing face.

In the morning, he let Yuta conceal the bruise anyway, laughing at his complaints about the wrong shade and too tanned skin.

The camp came to life not long before noon, with hangover youth reluctantly leaving their tents, groaning at the bright sunlight. Ten barely slept at all, but at least he hadn’t been drinking as much as everybody else, so he wasn’t worried about his eyebags too much. He was chewing on his second tasteless sandwich, when Johnny arrived, looking fresh and happy, already changed into a light blue polo shirt. Ten hated polo shirts even more than the fuckboy ones, but it was hugging Johnny’s body tightly, making him look like an emo version of a dad from the cover of a family-friendly magazine. 

Johnny greeted everyone brightly. “I slept in my car, thought that’ll be more comfortable than pushing away drunk Jaehyun all night long,” he beamed, offering a bottle of water to Hansol, who probably looked worse than everyone else.

Johnny sat down beside Ten, so he made a tasteless sandwich for him as well. 

“How are you?” Johnny murmured, hand stroking Ten’s calf.

“Just fuck already, will ya!” Yuta shouted somewhere from behind. 

Ten didn’t bother turning around, throwing two middle fingers up at that idiot. Johnny giggled, chewing on the spongy-looking bread. “Don’t mind him, he’s just jealous.”

They spent half of their day like this, moving from one side to another like half-dead flies. At times, Johnny managed to push Ten inside the empty tent to steal a kiss or two, not that Ten was complaining at all.

They talked about everything and anything: Ten's passion for dance, Johnny's plans of getting a master's degree in English literature here, in Korea, and how it was probably not a smart idea. Ten showed him pictures of his dogs and Johnny confessed to being more of a cat person. 

Still, them being so different was a thing that made Ten more and more curious about Johnny: there were so many things to find out, and Ten felt impatient. 

 

Yeri volunteered to sit in Jaehyun’s car for the ride back, so Ten found himself on the front seat beside Johnny, who was nervously gripping on the wheel. “Your damn naked ankles distracting,” Johnny pouted, so Ten raised his legs up and put them on his thigh.

“So what are we gonna do about ‘em?” Ten nudged him lightly with his heel, feeling Johnny tense at the touch.

“I nurtured a snake,” Johnny let out a pitiful whimper, making Ten laugh out loud. 

“They say I’m a fox, though?”

“There are too many traps in these woods,” Johnny reached out to hold onto Ten’s ankle, but Ten was faster, taking his legs off so his fingers barely brushed the tanned skin. “Foxes should be careful.”

“We’ll just wait here until you guys stop flirting, it’s fine, don’t mind us,” Joy crossed her arms on her chest in mock-annoyance, making Wendy laugh.

Johnny’s ears reddened, but he managed to keep his face straight. "Okay, okay. Sheesh, so impatient," he turned the engine of his car on with a dramatic sigh.

They shared a comfortable silence on their way back, Johnny driving smoothly. A familiar song was playing on the radio quietly, making Ten doze off. 

He woke up only when the car stopped and Johnny got out, sleepily watching him help girls pull their bags out of the trunk through the rearview mirror.

"I'm driving you home," Johnny hopped back into the driver's seat and leaned in to kiss Ten's temple with a content sigh.

Ten smiled back at him softly. He took Johnny's phone and typed his address into the GPS navigator quickly, hoping they won't get lost on their way. 

Johnny was driving slowly as if he didn't want Ten to leave him just yet. They kissed on the traffic lights, waiting for their turn to move. Johnny's hand was lying on Ten's thigh, letting go only to use a gearshift.

When car stopped in front of Ten’s place, he jumped onto he the sidewalk and waited for Johnny to get out.

“You sure you don't want to come over?” Ten threw his hands around Johnny's neck, drawing him closer.

“Sorry, I promised my aunt to go out with her tonight. And it feels like I have a whole sandcastle inside my underwear, so I should probably take a shower.” 

Ten giggled and kissed him one last time. Johnny cupped his cheek, stroking it tenderly. “It’s going to sound extremely sappy, but my heart is going to explode right now. I’ve gotta go.”

Ten hummed in agreement. “Give me your number.”

Johnny handed him his phone, and Ten saved his contacts, albeit from his third try.

“Isn’t it too late for you to be nervous around me?” Johnny teased, getting an unamused look in response.

“Isn’t it too early for you to be such a smartass?” Ten raised an eyebrow. “I can still change my mind about you.” 

Johnny’s face fell, making Ten laugh out loud. 

“Oh my God, and you said I was nervous,” Ten reached out to pat Johnny’s hair reassuringly. “Call me tonight, okay?”

“Mm‘kay,” Johnny sighed, stepping back. Still, he took Ten’s palm and squeezed it gently before letting go again. “Bye?”

Ten smiled at him. “Just go already. You’re gonna make your aunt worry.”

Johnny nodded and walked back to his car, glancing over his shoulder at Ten who was waving him goodbye.

Ten watched Johnny turn the engine on and grip the steering wheel, his movements slow, almost unsure, as if waiting for God-knows-what. It would be better if Ten just turned around and went home, so he did, fighting the urge to look back at Johnny one last time.

 

He spent the rest of the evening in front of the laptop, scrolling mindlessly through the messages he got while he was away. All he could think of was the phone lying silently on the table. It had been only three hours since they saw each other, but Ten wanted to call Johnny already. He didn’t, though, because Johnny was busy, and because he had his aunt he hadn’t seen in ages, and because he promised to call.

It was well past midnight when the phone rang finally. Ten, already fast asleep, almost thought he was dreaming.

“I’m so sorry,” Johnny groaned into the speaker as soon as Ten picked up. “The damn battery died, and I had to wait all the evening to get back home to charge it, and, ah… Ten? Did I wake you up?”

“Hi, Johnny,” Ten yawned, poorly masking the sound, and rubbed at his eyes. “It’s okay, don’t worry.”

Johnny went silent. Ten could hear his quiet breath, almost feeling it against his skin. “I miss you already,” Johnny murmured, the hushed tone of his voice making Ten shiver. “Can’t think about anything but you.”

Ten bit his lip, trying to calm his racing heart. “Yeah, me too.”

"I should've just texted, instead of waking you up, but hearing your sleepy voice was worth the risk," Johnny chuckled.

Ten closed his eyes, a soft smile on his lips. "Thank you for calling."

Johnny hummed, before clearing his throat, "Listen, I know it's probably too early, but are you free tomorrow?"

"Yeah, why?" Ten still was a bit dizzy after the sleep, the implication of the question lost on him.

"I thought maybe we can go out somewhere? A cafe, or bar, or maybe we can watch a movie, it’s your call. Hell, it’s been forever since I was in the city, I don’t know- "

"Or you can just come over and we’ll decide from here," Ten whispered. Johnny breathed out shakily on the other side of the line.

"It’s on, then… You should get back to sleep now."

"Mhm, good night," Ten mumbled, pressing the phone closer to his ear.

"Ten?" Johnny's voice was soft, the tenderness of it clearly audible.

"Hm?"

"Thank you. For letting me into your life, I mean." 

At that, Ten couldn’t suppress a whimper. "See you tomorrow, Johnny.”

"Good night."


End file.
